1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pouring spout for a container and more particularly to a pouring spout of a unitary construction capable of fully opening to a ninety degree angle with the container, and a method of inserting such a ninety degree spout into a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For dry granular items such as bread crumbs, salt, or other fine powders that are dispensed from boxes or containers, a preferred method of dispensing such granular material is by means of a retractable pouring spout attached to the container.
Machines for inserting spouts into the tops and sides of containers are well known. Such machines exist for placing spouts onto sides of containers and onto round tops of containers. Spouts are usually attached to containers before they are filled. However, whether the spout is placed in the container before or after it is filled, insertion of such spouts requires synchronization between the filling of containers, delivery of the container to the insertion station and insertion of the spouts therein, speed of the assembly line, etc.
Additionally, it is well known in the art to form spouts of a unitary construction which spouts can be stamped, shaped, and then driven into a container in one motion to insert the spout into a container.
However, the spouts of the prior art, of necessity, do not fully open to ninety degrees with respect to the container but rather only at an angle of less than ninety degrees, i.e. 75 to 85 degrees. This is because according to the teachings of the prior art, the bottom edge of the side walls of the spout are positioned at an angle of ninety degrees to the chute. However, part of the ninety degree angle is taken up by the stop means and accordingly, the spouts of the prior art can only open to less than ninety degrees.
It is also known in the art to manufacture spouts which can open to ninety degrees, but such spouts in the past have been cumbersome items including a number parts with movement between the respective parts. For example, it is known to form a spout with a staple attached to the container to provide a rod extending along a surface of the container. The spout is then interconnected with the rod and attached thereto to permit the spout to pivot about the staple. Not only does this spout include a number of parts, it takes a number of steps to properly insert such a spout into a container.
Many devices and process for inserting spouts into caps have been shown in prior U.S. Patents. These efforts include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,806,055; 4,583,899; 4,072,117; 3,690,223; 3,523,512; 3,385,248; and 3,381,645. All of these patents are incorporated herein by reference. However, none of these patents show the advantages of the present invention.